The Sitrius Duty
The Sitrius Duty is a movie by Pokermask. In difference to the two series Jalleronicle and Mission of Light, it will not be written on Custom Bionicles Wiki. It has been confirmed that the movie will come out sometime in May 2011. Plot After a catastrophic experiment in Bara Magna, a powerful being has planned to destroy the Matoran Universe, causing a huge cataclysm after thousands of years. This day is called "The Sitrius Duty", named after the evil Great Being which the Av-Matoran predicted after the Matoran Civil War. Plans *It will be no censored version of the movie *The Vezon and Vezon 2 scene have two versions but the only the uncensored version will be included in the movie. Scenes These are all the scenes of the movie. To see which scenes he's working most on, check over here. *'Prologue: The Dark Spirit's Past' *'Scene 1: The Return' *'Scene 2: The New Mission' *'Scene 3: Vezon and Sirko Meet Again' *'Scene 4: Metru Nui' *'Scene 5: Vezon's Experiment' *'Scene 6: Meeting with The Dark Spirit' *'Scene 7: Vezon and the Tape' *'Scene 8: When the Fight Begins' *'Scene 9: The Dark Spirit's Skrall Soldiers' *'Scene 10: When Vezon Joins the Fight' *'Scene 11: Chaos in Metru Nui' *'Scene 12: Helryx's Message' *'Scene 13: The Bounty Hunter Returns' *'Scene 14: Vezon and Vezon 2' *'Scene 15: The Dark Spirit's Plan' *'Scene 16: Vezon 2 Unleashed' *'Scene 17: The Big Gun Fight' *'Scene 18: Gronodon VS The Dark Spirit' *'Scene 19: Eritko VS Vezon 2' *'Scene 20: The Nightmare Being' *'Scene 21: The Plan's Completion' *'Scene 22: The End Has Begun' *'Scene 23: The Big Earthquake' *'Scene 24: Eritko's Plan' *'Scene 25: Helryx's Second Message' *'Scene 26: The Escape' *'Scene 27: When Eritko is looking for The Dark Spirit' *'Scene 28: Eritko VS The Dark Spirit' *'Scene 29: When the Fight is Over' *'Scene 30: The Return of Vezon' *'Scene 31: Ambush in the Coliseum' *'Scene 32: Vezon's Plan' *'Scene 33: Helryx's Third Message' *'Scene 34: Time to Rescue the Turaga' *'Scene 35: The Evacuation' *'Scene 36: When Eritko is Looking for Vezon' *'Scene 37: Tazzuk's Idea' *'Scene 38: The Giant Wave' *'Scene 39: Eritko VS Vezon (A.K.A The Final Battle)' *'Scene 40: The End' Soundtrack *When the Wild Wind Blows *Released *Master of Shadows *Chocolate Helicopter *Destruction of Hometree *Welcome Home (Sanitarium) *Toa VS The Swarm *Psychopathy Red *Blue *Done With Everything, Die for Nothing *My Pain *The Ring *Lone Wolf *Awake/Decay *Wreath of Barbs *World Painted Blood *Let Them Die *Calm Before the Storm *For Whom the Bell Tolls *Heavy Rain *Nostradamus (Credits song) *The Prolonging (Song for upcoming trailer) Known Characters and cast *Eritko - ??? *Narrator - ??? *The Dark Spirit - Skullheadsoldier *Vezon - HutchProDucktions *Joma - ??? *Tazzuk - ??? *Vakama - ??? *Funhouse - ??? *Raity - ??? *Sirko - ThatDevilGuy *Gronodon - ??? *Teridax - ??? *Dume - ??? *Pyroketox - ??? *Scarecrow - Shadowuria2 (Might be replaced because of inactivity) *Helryx - ??? *Ackar - ??? *Sanya - ??? *Fentra - ??? *Hantga - ??? *Gooki - ??? *Skrall Soldiers - ??? Credits Credit to KylerNuva and IceBite for making some MOCS in the movie. Trivia *It was supposed to be a series but Pokermask got the idea to make it to a movie instead. *Most of the scenes Vezon is in are inspired on Mark Hamill's performance as the Joker. *It will probably be a written version of this story called The Sitrius Duty Chronicle Version *The theme song for the movie will be Iron Maiden's song called When the Wild Wind Blows. *In Brothers In Arms: Legendary Battle, Vultraz finds Vezon in Metru Nui as he gets to know his secrets. This could be a possible reference to the film. *This is inspired on the disaster movie called "2012". *This will probably be the last story of the Matoran Universe by Pokermask. Category:Movies